


And They See Love

by yellowwolf56



Series: Angels [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fem!Lucifer, Fem!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered when his world began to revolve around brown hair and hazel eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They See Love

He watches this girl who wormed her way into his heart.

And He wonders when his world started to revolve around brown hair and hazel eyes. He wonders when his had started seeing only her. 

The first thing Samantha Winchester had said to him was, "I'm Samantha Winchester, but if you call me that, I'll kick your teeth in."

"Gabriel Novak. Don't call me that unless you want to be drenched in blue cheese during science."

He had seen surprise flash across her face. Then a smirk settled over her features. 

"Deal." 

They shook hands and started a friendship that was set in concrete.

And he sees hope.

-

She watches this boy who is her best friend and smiles as he plays with his brother in the grass.

Samandriel calls for her, reaching a small seven-year-old hand in direction. She does and they all wrestle until their clothes are covered in grass-stains and their mother, Becky is scolding them for the mess. Sam basks in the motherly actions, realizing she has what she didn't before.

And she sees family.

-

He watches as this kid Jake shoves the knife into Sam's spinal cord. 

He hears Dean's yell and Bobby's feet as he chances Jake through the dark. He watches Sam crumple into her brothers arms and feels Castielle hug him tightly from the side. He feels like Jake stabbed him as well as Sam, just in the heart.

And he sees pain.

-

"Samsquatch!" Gabe yells, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the computer. "A case!" He explains, bouncing like a hyperactive two-year-old that has candy waiting in the counter. Sam smiles at him, feeling something that has to be love, she decides, because she knows this feeling is exactly that.

She sees another boy with blonde hair and beautiful smile. She sees fire and and blood and the yellow-eyed demon dead on the ground. And she sees Gabriel Novak, half-angel boy who can bend reality into false worlds.

And she sees friendship.

-

He watches the hope crumble away behind her eyes and reaches for her as Luci(Lucifer) tortures her mind.

She watches as he falls from heaven and is forced to accept his grace is gone.

He watches her as she doesn't pull away, she kisses him back and pulls him closer.

She watches as he stays by her side, kissing her temple and holding her tight against him.

And they see love.


End file.
